Several kinds of mowing devices and equipments are known in practice for mowing or mulching grasslands, small natural seeded shrubs, or similar vegetations and areas.
Mowing devices of a multi-rotor mowing machine, cutting devices for mowing machines, rotary mowing devices, rotary disc mowing devices, etc. are known.
Disadvantages of the existing above mentioned mowing devices consist mainly in relatively large energy demands of a drive due to large friction losses at the cutting drums or cutting rotors.
Another disadvantage consists in the impossibility of their universal use for mowing or mulching.
None of the existing producers can provide mowing or mulching in the same build-up of the mowing device.
There is always necessary to amend an existing mowing device, or to install additionally components, or even to replace the mowing device to meet the required type of mowing.
The task of the invention is to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art and to develop a mowing device that will be able to provide a wide array of an alternative mowing or mulching, especially grass areas, small natural seeded shrubs or similar vegetations, namely in the build-up of a single mowing device without interventions of a machine operator or replacement of the mowing device.